


Fierce Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Anton tells some truths. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce Love

"Darcey..."

Anton knows exactly when she crumbles and his arms are tight around her, pulling her until she's nestled tightly against him, her sobs echoing against his chest, his voice soft. 

"Baby, listen to me..."

"Why?"

"Because I love you... you, the amazing Darcey, love of my life..."

"I'm not amazing..."

Anton surprises her then, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him, his voice low and firm. 

"How... How the hell are you gonna sit here and tell me you're not amazing when you have determination in your heart and galaxies in your eyes. You have all these magnificent cells in your body working hard to make you, you. You're a fucking work of art Darcey... and I love you."

She is well aware she is crying again but she can't help it, she's never felt this much love, ever.

"I love you."

Anton's voice softens as he releases her chin, kissing her softly again and again. 

"I love you."

Finally she starts to believe him.


End file.
